


Candles Much?

by DominikaDecember



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, Candles, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealous Connor, M/M, Some Canon, Wedding, coliver - Freeform, commitment issues, heartbroken Oliver, huuuuuuuuuuge candle fetish, jealous!connor, mistreated oliver, non-canon compliant, the jealousy is barely there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor comes back into his life, even candles can't save Oliver's mental state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I've lost her years ago.

The one thing Oliver always knew was that scented candles are magic. No matter if you were happy or sad or just wanted to distract yourself, scented candles did the trick. His dad taught him that when he brought a box of scented candles for his mum from a business trip. His mum lit the candles all the time and Oliver learned to love them.

"Scented candles?" Jackie, his co-worker and what one might consider a friend, frowned at the store. The two of them were out for their lunch breaks. "Do you seriously think you can get laid with the help of scented candles?""Don't be crude." Oliver looked at the different scents. "And it's not like that. Do you ever listen to me? I just like them. They make everything better.""Even your absent sex life?" She said whilst walking around to the neighbouring aisle."Yes." He replied gritting his teeth and looking down at his hands. "Even my absent sex life." It's not like Oliver didn't have offers. Oliver was very attractive and he got hit on quite often at the bars. He just got hit on by older men who would have loved to have an exotic houseboy. Which wasn't something he was interested in."Five years. Man, my pussy would have dried up from such a long time of inactivity." Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed three boxes of scented tea lights. "Which ones you got? There's some black cherry ones that smell really nice." Oliver showed her one of the boxes in his hand."Got it already. There's also snow love and apple." Jackie nodded in agreement."Yeah, those are good, I think." He raised his eyebrows at her."I thought I was the specialist in scented candles.""Well, I like them, but I don't fucking worship them like you do." Oliver went to pay for the candles. After they left the store Jackie started talking about their plans for the evening. "So are you going out tonight?""Probably. I don't have much to do, so might as well go to the bar and pay for overpriced watered drinks.""You know, you catch more flies with honey.""You know, you've been saying that for years. Besides, you can't meet anyone nice in bars. Just a one night stand. I don't want that.""Hey, I'm marrying my fuck buddy in a few months." Oliver retracted his statement."I mean...All that ever happens is that the guys from work are there and they always laugh because I only get hit on by old guys. So I just...I don't really enjoy going to bars.""Well, just go in with the attitude that you're gonna fuck the prettiest guy at the ball.""I don't want to just fuck my Cinderella. Although, I haven't had sex in five years." Jackie smiled and put her arm through his."How about I be your wingwoman?""You'd probably end up fucking them yourself. Even if they are gay." Oliver looked at his bag and decided that instead of going out, he'd have a nice night in with his candles.=========WHAT=====IS=====THIS=====WEIRD=====LINE======?=======The plan was simple. Get home, start making dinner, download some Marvel (Captain America was the most tragic love story of Steve & Bucky so the Iron Man trilogy was a safer bet), place the candles in the perfect place, maybe pull out some lanterns, light them up and be content with just being by himself. However, when the guys from work invited him out, Oliver had to put a pin in his night in. He'd cancelled on them last time giving a false excuse of going to a concert which was a lie, and Oliver suspected that all his co-workers also knew it was a lie.So he went out to the bar and met with his 'friends'. Oliver figured that the only reason they invited him out with them was for their own amusement, just so they could watch him embarrass himself. The agency was pretty big and the IT department was decently sized but it seemed that he was the only nerd there. A lot of his co-workers did part-time modelling as well as coding and building firewalls. The gay community within the department seemed to be build on homosexuals and bisexuals and Oliver somehow thought that it would be good to be included in that group. He didn't count on the fact that he'd be the only one who'd humiliate himself all the time. Just like this night. It was meant to be a peaceful dinner with Robert Downey Jr. and scented candles but somehow Oliver found himself cornered by an older man at the bar with his unwanted hand on Oliver's ass."Thanks, but I'm not interested." He moved the hand from his person and turned to the bartender."Playing hard to get?" The older man leered, his breath smelled like onions and garlic combined. He looked like a politician."No. Just not interested." Oliver decided the drink wasn't worth getting molested and tried to walk away but the man was really making it impossible to escape. In the corner of his eye, he saw Michael and Jerry looking at him and grinning like idiots. They probably sent the guy after Oliver as well. "Look, I don't know what those guys told you but they're screwing with you.""I'd like to screw you." Oliver blinked and bit back laughter at the lack of originality. Someone stopped right next to him when the older man said that."Oh, well that's a shame." The someone put his hand around Oliver's waist. "Seeing as I'm gonna be screwing him tonight. Better luck next time, old man." Oliver turned his head to the side and nearly fell down. The older man huffed but left. Oliver's saviour stared him down and turned to Oliver beaming. "That was fun." Oliver couldn't find the words and just stared at the gorgeous man in front of him. "You alright, Ollie?" Oliver shook his head and let out a bitter laugh."I didn't ask you to do that." Connor smirked."Well, when you see a damsel in distress--""What the hell?" Oliver cut him off. Connor's smirk disappeared."Oliver. I didn't know you'd be here and I saw that old bat and I just reacted." Connor cocked his head and looked at Oliver with those puppy eyes of his. "You still angry at me?""I stopped being angry after the first year, then I started self-loathing.""That's not fair.""Sure." Oliver looked at his co-workers who were watching him and Connor with deep interest. "Welcome back, Connor. Boston is a big city. I doubt I'll see you around." He walked away before the other man had a chance to speak. He didn't say goodbye to his colleagues. It didn't seem important. He just went home and lit some candles. As he stared at the small flames, he realised that the candles failed at making him feel better this time.=========IT'S=====YOUR=====MUM=====!=======Oliver constantly kept on thinking about what would happen if he did see Connor again. After all, they did live in the same city. They were bound to run into each other at least once.Unless Oliver relocated. To Mars. They found water on Mars didn't they? He could survive there.But why should he be the one to leave? Connor should leave!Except that Connor already left.Well he should have stayed gone!Oliver's personal thoughts were in shambles. He could only concentrate on work which actually wasn't very interesting. But he came in early and left late doing most of the department's work by himself. His co-workers attempted to invite him out but he refused each time saying he had work to do in the most polite tone he could muster up. If he didn't come out with them that night, he wouldn't have run into Connor. He would have been in perfect bliss and unaware of this disturbance in the universe. Jackie however did manage to drag him out for lunch each day. She couldn't get out of him why Oliver shut down and became a workaholic."You have a problem." She'd point at him with her fork and say.Oliver often agreed, however to him the problem was the return of Connor Walsh and not his new found dedication to his job."Psycho. What the hell is going on?" Jackie prodded."I'm thinking of what to buy you for your wedding.""Bullshit. Oliver, just tell me what's got you so robotic.""Why?""Because I'm your friend, you imbecilic douche." Oliver sighed and looked out the window. Busy people with busy lives walking down the busy streets."Connor Walsh." Jackie frowned. Frowning was her favourite thing to do. Oliver thought that perhaps she should wear a frown at her wedding instead of a wedding dress. It would be a lot more her."How do I know that name?""He's a lawyer." Oliver answered quickly."Yeah. That guy, he's like one of Keating's lawyers, isn't he? What about him?""He...he came back. Back to Boston." Oliver spoke without looking at her. Boston was a really fast paced town sometimes."And you're in this state because of that?" Oliver nodded. "Why? You two fucked?""We fucked." Oliver confirmed. Jackie stayed silent letting him continue. Oliver took a deep breath. "At college, we met at college. Not exactly college. Me at MIT, him at Harvard. But there was a party and we both met there and we...fucked. For two years, we fucked." A small child tripped and the father cradled it immediately. "Connor doesn't do boyfriends. At least not back then. And when I caught him, he said we weren't exclusive.""Caught him doing what?""Fucking the asshole of his douche roommate." Jackie let out a silent 'oh'. "His reasoning for it.....He said he liked me...That I was more than sex. How is that okay?""It isn't." Oliver looked at Jackie. "But that was five years ago, dude. So the cheating sack of shit is back. So what? Smell some candles and go and get laid." Oliver rolled his eyes at the horrible response from his friend. Strangely, telling someone about what happened helped. He never did. He graduated college that year whilst Connor, a year his junior, stayed. Oliver found a good job. A job on the other side of the city. Far from any college university. Connor left after graduating to Stanford. That's what their mutual friend said. Oliver was heartbroken. He grew hurt and insecure. And now when he finally started to somehow repair the damage that was caused by Connor's infidelity, the man himself was back. Once again creating havoc in Oliver's head.The first time they had sex, Oliver couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful would be interested in  _him_. Connor made him feel just as beautiful. Just as light. Until he didn't. Oliver's previous relationships never compared to Connor. He was incredible. Even when he destroyed Oliver's trust.=========OR=====IS=====IT=====?=======During the lunch break, Oliver went to the candle store. He was going to buy Jackie candles. She didn't register for them and she specifically told him she didn't want candles however Oliver knew that that was just her lying to herself. He couldn't find any that were specific for a wedding so he asked one of the people who worked at the shop to help him. A lovely young girl with a spirit smiled at him sweetly. A little two sweetly. Perhaps she was plotting Oliver's murder."Hi, so sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you had any specific candles for a wedding. I can't find any." Oliver tried to look as pathetic as it was possible and the girl's smile eased itself into a more natural one."Of course. We have some in that aisle, there's a section in between seasons. I suggest looking at the bottom first, those are the most wedding themed ones." Oliver thanked her and dutifully walked to where he was told. He found some really great candles at the top of the shelves but when he bent down to look at the ones at the bottom he nearly fell over."You're having a wedding?" Connor's voice sounded next to him. Too close. He could smell him. Connor's scent was stronger than anything in the candle store. Oliver closed his eyes and told himself to ignore the younger man. "Oliver." He grabbed two jar candles quickly and walked to the cashier. Connor followed him. "Wow. I thought you were only withholding in bed." Oliver turned around so fast he nearly fell into Connor.' _His eyes. Fuck.'_   He thought."How the hell did you find me?" He managed to get out."I didn't. Laurel sent me here. A client of ours. Uh, this location is beneficial to the case." Oliver nearly laughed."Wow, you really talk like a lawyer.""That's because I am.""What do you want? From me?" Connor opened his mouth about to say something but changed his mind. They stood there for a good few seconds staring at each other before Oliver couldn't take the deafening silence. "Do you even feel sorry?" Connor's eyes widened."Oliver, if I could go back and change what happened, I would do it in a second." Connor moved closer to him. "I am...I am so sorry that I let the best thing in my life get destroyed by my own actions." Oliver stopped breathing as Connor's scent was too intoxicating. Wood, fruit and sex. He still smelled like sex. "I want...Give me another chance." He let his forehead lean on Oliver's. "Please." Connor whispered, his breath warm on Oliver's face. Connor's hand travelling to Oliver's wrist. Oliver closed his eyes and tried to reason with himself why he should just break away."I....I need to think." He stumbled out. Connor's eyes lit up, the only thing in Oliver's view. "You can't just...""I know." Oliver pulled his face away from Connor but didn't move back. "I know. Oliver, I....just give me one chance. Please. " He pleaded. His hand moved to reach out to Oliver's but then froze midway and fell back to his side. Oliver's phone rang, startling them both. Oliver moved away to pick it up."Major news! Brad the CEO of assholes is getting sued and you're not here to enjoy the view." Jackie chirped away happily. "You better be doing something way better.""I'm buying you candles." Oliver muttered."Why the fuck would I need candles?! Brad is getting sued! By the government! Candles are useless. Listen. You get your ass over here pronto. I don't think this is going to finish any time soon. But if you're not gonna come back here then you better be doing something super incredible or you're gonna regret this moment for the rest of your life." She ended the call abruptly. Oliver glanced at Connor who was pretending he wasn't listening. Failing at pretending. There was a small smile.

 

"You free right now?" Oliver asked Connor who looked at him bewildered.

 

"What?"

 

"My boss is getting busted by the federal bureau so no work today. You free right now?" Connor's face slowly lit up like his eyes earlier. As if he couldn't believe Oliver was giving him another chance. Oliver who just didn't give a shit anymore. The guy he has been crazy about wanted to give them another shot. True, Oliver spent five years being heart broken but one of his bosses was probably going to jail. 

 

"I...Just give me a second. I'm gonna cancel everything I've got on today." Oliver smiled as Connor pulled out his phone. 

 

"You don't have to do that." He took a step forward and crashed his lips onto Connor's. It was meant to be an innocent kiss but Connor made a whining noise and clutched onto Oliver's jacket bringing him closer. The candles fell on the floor as Oliver's hands made their way underneath Connor's coat and dug his nails into the younger man's hips. It was meant to be an innocent kiss. 

 

"Excuse me!" Someone shouted so loud Oliver had to break away and look at the disturbance. Connor kept his eyes on the man but both of them were breathing heavily. It was the girl who helped him before. She looked amused. "Sorry but our policy is if you break it, you buy it." She pointed to the glass candles at their feet. Oliver nodded. 

 

"Okay." Connor chuckled and nipped at Oliver's neck.

 

Candles make everything better.

 

=========I====BELIEVE=====IT=====IS=====!======

 

Jackie got a china set as wedding present. With candles. But she threw the candles at Oliver's head. Her wedding was spectacular. Her vows consisted of phrases like 'I dig your butt' and 'I'm glad we is hetero together'. Oliver couldn't hold in his laughter and got glared at by most of the wedding party. 

 

The reception was beautiful but he dreaded the moment everyone would start dancing. His dancing partner was late. And his co-workers were starting to taunt Oliver for being stood up by his fake boyfriend. No one believed that him and Connor were in a relationship. Connor didn't like the word boyfriend but he agreed to call himself Oliver's partner. Which was nice. And Connor was being incredible. He was attentive, interested, sometimes even jealous, somewhat domestic. Connor refused to watch The Incredible Hulk because Mark Ruffalo was the only Bruce Banner for him. Oliver just thanked the higher powers that Connor actually saw Avengers. 

 

Oliver was sitting down at his table and watching the happy couple along with many others, happy that he didn't have to dance. Unhappy that he was in this happiness alone. Michael and Jerry jumped into seats opposite him.

 

"Hey, Ollie." Oliver cringed inwardly. Only Connor was allowed to call him that. And sometimes Jackie. And his mum."Where's the love of your life?" Before Oliver had a chance to respond, Jerry started talking.

 

"Please, Oliver. Don't strain yourself too much thinking of an excuse why your fake boyfriend is late." Oliver rolled his eyes and started to down his drink, letting the two of them tear him down.

 

"What did he say his name was?"

 

"Clevant, I think."

 

"Nice. Ollie is probably at the top as well." 

 

"Actually, we switch." Connor said and kissed Oliver before looking at the two jerks. "We'd let you guys watch but I'm kind of possessive. Won't let anyone else see how fucking sexy  _Ollie_  is." Oliver blushed and stood up. "Sorry, I'm late. Michaela was trying to steal my trophy." Connor glared at the memory. "She's not getting my trophy." Oliver laughed and took his hand.

 

"Come on. There's got to be at least fifteen hundred closets in here." Oliver kissed Connor. 

 

The candles long forgotten on the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and celebrate coliver on my [tumblr](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)


End file.
